


Who's In Control?

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Change in behavior, Dream and Nightmare aren't related, Inspired by song, Losing someone's mind, M/M, Mind Control, Songfic, Taking control, Violence, Worried Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Dream is sent to an abandoned castle in the forest. He opens something he shouldn't and now he faces a demon that wants to take control of his body.-Inspired by the song Control-





	Who's In Control?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Control and I had this idea to make Nightmare and Dream be one. Here's the result from the song! Tell me what you think!

The skies are grey at an incoming drizzle, the air musky and humid. Dark clouds rolled through the sky, bringing with it heavy rain water waiting to be let out. Distant thunder rumbled from the sky, a warning to the residents down below on the ground. 

Dream grumbled unhappily as he trecked through the thick shrubbery and thicket. He choked and pulls his yellow cape free from a stray branch, frowning when he saw a tear in his cape. He scowled deeply as he continues to walk through the thick greenery. 

**"They send me away to find them a fortune"**

Why did it have to be him?

' _Because you're the only one who's brave enough and can go through the building._ ' Ink said much to his displeasure.   
Dream stumbled on a rock and growled. If he doesn't find this stupid castle soon-

He looks up and his eyes widened at the sight. An abandoned stone castle. The walls crumbling with thick vines crawling up the stone through the cracks.  

Dream gulped and walks over to the castle, walking along the perimeter before finding a doorway. The wooden door busted through and rotting on the floor. The bright eyed skeleton walked closer to examine it. The wood has been long rotting. Mushrooms, vines and other green plants have already grown on the wood. There's an odd black substance clinging onto the wood, looking like a scorch mark but at the same time...not. 

Dream didn't think much of it and steps over the crumpled remains of what used to be the door. His boot stepping on the mossy ground of the castle as he entered. 

He looks around this abandoned castle. Everything crumbled and cracked with vines and moss in between. There's nothing here except rubble. But Dream knows there's something else here. 

He immediately walks towards the stone stairway, the grey stone covered in moss. He walked up the stairs until he reached the top where he finds a rotting wooden door. 

He walks forward, his gloved hand brushing over the golden lock where it has a crescent moon and star engraved on the gold. Despite the dark rotting wood, the gold still shined in pristine condition. 

He pushed the door open and peaks inside where he could see a dark room. The walks overgrown with vines crawling from the opening in the walls acting as a window. 

Dream walked inside tentatively towards the large chest. It was also old but like the door, the gold on the chest was still shining in pristine condition. The gold was sparkling under the light streaming from the window. 

Dream reached out, noticing the same emblem engraved on the chest and puts a hand on the top of it. He gently pushed the chest open, not realizing a dark shadow escaping from the chest. 

The chest was opened and he was in awe at the sight. There were treasures everywhere. Gold coins, gems of all shapes and sizes and bejeweled accessories. All of it glistening, shimmering and sparkling much brighter than stars in the sky.  

**"A chest filled with diamonds and gold"**

Dream picked up two golden crowns, one that caught his eye. It was identical in a way. Both are made of gold, one was weaved into a simple circle while the other has a crescent moon engraved on it. 

**"The house was awake  
With shadows and monsters"**

Unbeknownst to him, dark shadows crawled just outside the door watching him. They crept inside, nearing him as he tried on the first crown. 

**"The hallways they echoed and groaned"**

He heard something behind him and turned around. His eyes widened when the shadow grew and shot out at him. It was too quick for him to do anything else. 

~~~

**"I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning"**

Dream screamed awake in the dead of night. He sat up on his bed panting and shaking. He curled up on the bed, putting his head in his knees as he sobbed in fear. 

"He's coming." he whispered to himself fearfully. "Please help. Someone help please."

**"I'm crying, "They're coming for me."**

~~~

**"And I tried to hold these secrets inside me"**

Dream looked at himself in the mirror. His face is pale and there are dark bags under his eyes. 

**"My mind's like a deadly disease"**

Voices constantly screamed in his head. All of them loud. All of them cold. All of them was him. 

Dream clenched his eyes shut as he grabs the sides of his skull in pain. The voices won't stop screaming. They won't stop yelling at him. Telling him what to do. Telling him lies. Telling him terrible things. 

He arched his back as he screamed loudly in his empty room, his mind and Soul slowly corrupting. 

Dream looked in the mirror again and his eyes widened. Instead of his face, he was met with another. Purple eye lights. More rounded. Calm. Cold. Like him but...different. 

The person- Nightmare his mind told him- grins at him through the mirror. Dream knew that Nightmare was in his head. He knew this skeleton he's seeing is inside of him. But he can't do anything to get rid of him. 

**"I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones" **

He could only watch in horror as Nightmare grinned evilly at him. With a blink, he was gone. As if he was never there in the first place.

But he never left. He's always here. 

~~~

The sky was blue with fluffy clouds rolling by. Birds flying and chirping happily. Leaves up in the trees rustling in the wind. Green grass flowed with the wind, moving as if they are dancing. It was a beautiful day. But for Dream? It was just another bleak day trying to fight the demon in his mind. 

"Dream!" someone called for him making him look up from his hands. He's sitting on a chair in the garden of the large mansion he shares with other skeletons. One of them is the person running towards him with a bright smile, Blue. 

"Hi Dream!" Blue happily said. "We're playing tag! And I noticed you looked sad lately."

Dream wanted to laugh at the statement. Sad? He was going mad. Insane. But he didn't show it. Merely having a blank face as he stares at Blue. 

"So we we're thinking of inviting you! So?! Wanna join us?" Blue asked with stars shining in his eyes. 

Dream shrugged. What could happen?

~~~

**"And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."**

"Dream!" Blue exclaimed fearfully when the golden clad skeleton pushed him roughly onto the ground. Blue turned around to see Dream having a cold look on his face. It scared him. Dream was never rough. Not once. 

"Tag. You're it." Dream said coldly, stalking over to Blue. 

"Dream please!" Blue begged loudly as he tries to scoot away. The others looking at them with wide fearful eyes, almost all of them have bruises on their body courtesy of Dream. 

" _Please stop! You're scaring me!_ " Blue begged fearfully, his eye lights shaking as he stares up at his friend. 

Dream paused for a moment at that, a contemplating look in his eyes. 

**"I can't help this awful energy"**

His golden yellow eyes turned purple in a flash and he grinned wide, almost maliciously. Blue shivers fearfully at the sigh, eyes widening when Dream walks closer. 

**_"Goddamn right, you should be scared of me"_ **

Dream raises a hand high to strike Blue. The latter closing his eyes in fear and to bear the incoming pain. This isn't his friend. This isn't Dream! If not then who is he?!

**_"Who is in control?"_ **

~~~

Dream paced around his room quickly non-stop. Dirt and grass still stuck to his clothes alongside some blood. His mind was racing, thinking, reliving what happened earlier this morning with the other skeletons. He doesn't recall what happened. He tries to remember. But all he could remember was blankness. 

**"I paced around for hours on empty"**

Dream jumped fearfully when a knock sounded at his door. He turns his skull around, almost causing him to have a whiplash. 

"Dream?" Ink called from the other side. He sounds concerned. "Are you okay? You haven't left since you apologized to Blue and the others earlier. I know you didn't mean to hurt them. Do you need to talk? Please tell me what's wrong."

**"I jumped at the slightest of sounds"**

"N-No!" Dream said loudly, looking around frantically and pacing. "I need to be alone!"

Alone with the person inside his head. Alone with the voices. Alone with Nightmare. 

"A-alright." Ink said reluctantly. "But if you need to talk, I'm here for you. Anytime."

Dream didn't answer. He's too busy panicking and trying to control his mind. Trying to control the voices. Trying to control Nightmare. 

Ink left when Dream didn't answer. 

Dream growled as he clenched his hands on his skull. "Get out! Get out! Get out of my head!" he screamed. 

**"And I couldn't stand the person inside me"**

' _I'll never leave you Dream._ ' Nightmare said in his head. Dream looks over to a mirror and he sees him. Nightmare was smirking at him. ' _I'm a part of you._ '

Dream scowls and punches the mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces under his fist. He barely felt the pain. Barely noticed the now shattered glass around him. All he could feel was anger and satisfaction. He doesn't want to see Nightmare ever again. Not after what he did to Blue. Not after what he did to his friends. 

**"I turned all the mirrors around"**

' _You can't get rid of me Dream._ ' Nightmare's voice rang in his skull. Dream clenched his eyes shut as he grips the sides of his skull, shaking it to try and get rid of that voice. ' _I'm you now. I'm inside of you. I'm a part of you._ '

"Enough!" Dream screamed. "Get out! Get out of me! Get out!"

**"I'm bigger than my body"**

_'It's not that easy Dream.'_

**"I'm colder than this home"**

Dream felt his whole body turn cold as his Soul corrupted more and more. Slowly being taken over by Nightmare. 

**"I'm meaner than my demons"**

"Stop it!" Dream screamed, almost growling. "What do you want?!"

**"I'm bigger than these bones"**

' _Nothing Dream._ ' Nightmare replied. Dream could feel him grin from inside his head. ' _I just want you to leave. And let me take control. This body isn't big enough for both of us._ '

~~~

**"And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."**

A monster flinched away from Dream when the skeleton rose his hand. Bruises covered his body as he stared up at who he thought was a kind hearted skeleton. Dream glared at the monster with glowing purple eye lights, Red cowering behind him also covered in bruises. 

"Don't you dare touch him again." Dream growled lowly as he approached the monster. 

The monster snarled at him but he was trembling in fear, and Dream knows it. He- Nightmare- could feel it. He- Nightmare- loves it. 

**"I can't help this awful energy  
 _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me"_**

Dream raised a bloody fist as he grinned maliciously down at the monster. His eye flashed bright purple as he stares down at the cowering monster. 

_**"Who is in control?"** _

~~~

**"I'm well acquainted"**

Dream sat on his bed, the door locked and the windows down. Ink had been understanding. That monster was hurting Red. But his actions scared his friends. He never wanted to scare his friends. But unfortunately, Nightmare didn't have the same idea. 

Dream growled weakly when he felt a familiar presence. 

"What do you want now?" he spat out hatefully. 

**"With villains that live in my bed"**

Nightmare grinned at him, now having a body for Dream to see. But the bright skeleton knew he was hallucinating. Nightmare isn't real. But he can see him. 

"I'm hurt Dream. Is that how you treat your brother?" Nightmare said with a mock smile. 

**"They beg me to write them"**

Dream sighed harshly, his posture slumped and weak with exhaustion. "You're not my brother."

**"So they'll never die when I'm dead"**

"On the contrary," Nightmare said, walking closer towards Dream and sat down beside the other. There isn't a dip in the bed. Nightmare isn't real except in his head. "I have become a part of you now. I look like this because of you, Dream. So technically I am your brother. Twins even."

**"And I've grown familiar"**

Dream scoffed at Nightmare's words. He looks down blankly, his golden Soul slowly being taken over by something black. He could feel himself slipping away. There's no denying. Despite Nightmare being only in his mind, he's real. And Dream doesn't like it. "So what now? You'll kick me out of my own body?"

**"With villains that live in my head"**

"Ah, you've seem to accept that I'm real. But no." Nightmare answered with a smile. "I have a proposition."

Dream looks towards Nightmare in confusion but slight curiosity. "What is it?"

**"They beg me to write them"**

Nightmare smiles at Dream. "I need a body. And you want to stay alive. So how about this? I stay inside of you, hiding, until you need me. For anything. I won't disappear. And you won't disappear. Win win."

**"So I'll never die when I'm dead"**

Dream thought for a moment. He can't deny it. He checked his own Soul. There's something black- Nightmare- slowly taking over his own golden Soul. If this continues, Dream will no longer exist. And Nightmare will take his place. Who knows what'll happen if that happens. He can't leave his friends with Nightmare. He can't. 

**"I'm bigger than my body"**

"You'll stay hidden?" Dream asks with a blank face. 

**"I'm colder than this home"**

"Until you need me." Nightmare answered with a smile. "But I need negative emotions to stay alive. Whether from you or someone else."

**"I'm meaner than my demons"**

"Okay." Dream agreed softly. "Just...don't hurt my friends."

Nightmare grinned. Sharing a body. While it wasn't what he had in mind, it was better than nothing. "Deal."

**"I'm bigger than these bones"**

Two entities in one body. Nightmare and Dream. One good and the other bad. Dream acted normally, as if nothing was wrong. He wasn't the problem. 

The problem was the other being. Nightmare. 

**"And all the kids cried out  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."**

Nightmare would come out whenever someone tried to hurt Dream or Dream's friends. People began fearing those purple eye lights and that sadistic smile. One that is associated with fear and hatred. Nightmare only comes out whenever someone needs 'punishment' for messing with Dream or his friends. People began fearing him, which is exactly what he wanted. Unbeknownst to them, Nightmare craves fear, anger, any negative emotions. 

**"I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me"**

Dream and Nightmare shared a body. People can see the difference between the two. One eye light golden yellow, the other lavender purple. Two halves of the same person. They acted like separate beings, but occasionally, they acted as one. Usually when fighting or protecting those that they call their friends. It's as if the barrier that separated the two disappeared. Nightmare and Dream, two separate beings, became one, just like the body they inhabit. People begin to question, which one is Dream and which one is Nightmare?

**"Who is in control?"**


End file.
